Healing Regrets
by lazsmith
Summary: Having been shot by someone he once called brother Caesar is at conflict with his thoughts.


**With the release of Dawn on DVD I decided to write another DOTPOTA fanfic. This takes place while Caesar is healing, after Blue Eyes sees him. It is only a short one but if there is any other POTA fics you want me to write let me know. I do not own any of these characters. **

It had been a few days since he'd been brought back here by Malcolm and his family. The pain still sent shockwaves through him when he moved but he couldn't just stay there on the couch doing nothing yet at the same time he wasn't ready to face Koba. He felt instant regret at the thought of his former friend. Someone he had trusted so deeply had done this. He had seen the anger and hatred in Koba's eyes the minute the humans had come back into their lives but he never thought it would come to this. In his naivety and ignorance Caesar had thought the apes were better than humans and Koba would not seek revenge for what happened in the past. That simply allowing the humans to do their work and then disappear out of their lives again would be enough. There was too much loss and pain on both sides to ignore he realised that now much to his everlasting shame.

He moved into the office and his eyes skimmed over the papers and charts pinned on the walls and scattered over the desks. He missed Will, Caroline and Charles. His life here in this house. He felt anger at himself for lashing out the way his did when he saw that man shouting and scaring Charles but he had been so overcome with fury he'd acted on instinct. He had grown up feeling like one thing but being seen as something else, the conflict inside himself had been overbearing but his actions had led him down this path, to the place the humans called a sanctuary, his realisation that his kind were being treated in such shameful way and to his determination to bring all apes together as family. He had been right to do what he did in freeing his kind but he should never have been so blind to what was happening. He let out a small laugh, everyone saw him as this wise, strong leader but inside at times he still felt like that young ape seeking answers. He looked through the window and saw Malcolm, Ellie and Alex sitting in the garden talking and he thought about Cornelia and his youngest son. Were they alright? He wished he was with her now, many times he had spoken to her, clearing his own jumbled thoughts and listened to the advice she gave so he could be certain of his own decisions. He had heard Cornelia's screams as he fell louder than any others. He had tried to grab something to stop himself so he could get back to her but the shock and pain had been too much and he just kept falling. How could he have been so blind? He felt the anger rise in his chest again. No, he could not let anger overcome him again. He needed to think, to plan. Who knew what Koba was doing to the humans and apes who refused to follow him? When Blue Eyes had told him of Ash's murder he had wanted nothing more than to find Rocket and comfort his friend for the loss of his son. Koba's betrayal had destroyed everything the apes had achieved since the revolution and for that Caesar would never forgive him. He moved out of the office and climbed the stairs slowly. He reached entrance to the attic room, the stairs already lowered making him wonder how many times had Will come up here after he'd left him. He went up and looked around at the place he'd spent much of his youth. He spotted Will's camera and saw the light was on. He picked it up, sat down on the bed and switched it on. It sprung to life and the video started, Will's voice filled the room.

"Caesar, home. Home. You're home,"

He smiled at the image and the memory of this day. He heard a noise and turned to see Malcolm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Malcolm said apologetically.

Caesar turned back to the camera and at screen. It was just blank now so he closed it.

"Who was that?"

"A good man," Caesar replied. "Like you,"

A movement outside caught his eye and he went to the window. He saw his son and his friends coming to the house. He felt relief that his son was safe and proud that he had been selfless and risked his life to save others. He headed down the stairs and opened the front door. The others saw him and he could see the smiles of relief and joy on their faces. He smiled too but it was soon replaced with determination and resolve over what was to come next. It was time.


End file.
